


The Upside Of Anger

by Basmasadek



Series: Avenging Hunters [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Cursed Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Superhusbands, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmasadek/pseuds/Basmasadek
Summary: Castiel was accidentally cursed to only feel anger and rage. What would happen when his anger was directed towards his family? Can he fix what he will break?





	The Upside Of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you didn't forget about me! This is another one-shot sadly but promise that the next story will be multi-chaptered.
> 
> You can read this one as a stand alone but you will be confused about a few things like how did they meet, situations that happened between them and whatnot, So if you have time I suggest you read the first two parts first. If not, I tried to clarify everything you will need to know as much as possible.
> 
> This story was inspired by an episode of The Flash, if you don't watch it ignore this point and enjoy.
> 
> English is not my first language so if there is any mistakes feel free to point them out.
> 
> I hope you like it! please tell me what you think!

 

Tony grunted in pain when he hit the floor (again) harshly. His whole body screaming in agony.

“Again.” Castiel ordered sternly looking down at him, his arms crossed on his chest.

“Why? So you can wipe the floor with my face again?” Tony spat while wincing in pain.

“You’re doing great, Sweetheart!” Steve called smiling encouragingly at him from the other side of the room, where he was watching his training with the others.

“Go, Cas!” Dean and Clint cheered loudly while holding a large banner with ‘Cas!’ written on it in large letters.

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be, I don’t know, my best friends or something?!” Tony shouted while glaring at them angrily. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Sorry, Tones. I sleep next to him every night. I am definitely not planning to sleep on the couch any time soon.” Dean shrugged with an apologetic smile.

“I am just enjoying this so much.” Clint grinned over at him.

“Traitors!”

“Tony, focus.” Castiel sighed, holding a hand to him to help him up. “You can do better than this, come on.”

They were currently in the Tower for the week, specifically in the Tower’s gym, where Castiel decided to torture and humiliate him in front of their family.

Okay, fine. Castiel was actually training him how to fight and defend himself, which was nice, of course. But also, very fucking painful! He was thrown on the floor four times in the past thirty minutes!

“I don’t think this is working, Cas.” Tony also sighed while accepting Castiel’s help to get back to his feet. “Maybe I am really not made to fight.”

“Nonsense. You can do anything if you put your mind to it.” Castiel objected firmly. “You just need to focus and ignore the voice in your head that keeps telling you that you can’t do it.”

“Maybe Steve should train me instead.” Tony suggested with a sly grin. “I will definitely focus then, I am sure.”

“Yeah, and the only thing you will learn then is how uncomfortable it is to have sex on the mat.” Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

“Please, tell me you are not speaking from personal experience.”

“Well..”

“Hey! More fighting, less talking about each other’s sex lives!” Natasha called with a cheeky grin where she sat next to a blushing Steve and an uncomfortable Dean.

“Great, I will never focus now after what I just knew.” Tony grimaced.

Instead of answering, Castiel threw him to the floor again.

“Oh, come on!”

“Nice, Cas!”

“Steve!”

“Sorry, Tony. You deserved that one.”

***

Steve paid for the ice cream and took the tray to the outside table where the others were waiting for him.

They knew the Winchesters for six months now, and since that first double date they went on all those months ago they made it a sacred thing to do every Saturday. Sam and Natasha would join them sometimes like right now.

Since they started their new arrangement of spending every week at each of their two homes, The Bunker and The Tower, the Winchesters became a constant presence in their lives, except for when they went on hunts for a few days. They soon fell into a routine. Steve and Dean would wake first every morning to cook breakfast for the small army they live with, then the rest of the team would stumble sleepily into the kitchen one by one. After breakfast, Castiel would drag a, kicking and screaming, Tony to the gym, followed most of the time by the others, to train him to fight. After the very entertaining three hours, Steve would help Tony gather back his dignity while the others went to their own business until lunch, which was made by Dean and Castiel, well, mostly Dean since he was still wary of Castiel getting frustrated and set something on fire like he did with the toaster once. Then, they each spend their day differently, Dean and Tony would usually go to the workshop for a while, probably to drive each other crazy by their constant bickering, while Steve would spend his time with Castiel, sometimes joined by Thor, until they would go and drag their husbands from the workshop before they murder each other. Sam was always seen with Natasha. They became inseparable and Steve couldn’t be happier for them. He’d see them sitting together, sometimes joined by Bruce who would start to geek out with Sam while Nat roll her eyes fondly every two seconds. Then the whole team would gather to either watch movies or play games which would usually end with someone trying to kill the others or a very angry Hulk trying to smash someone.

This routine is mostly a constant thing, unless it was interrupted by a crazy villain attack or a hunt the Winchesters had to go to. Shockingly, Dean usually decline when the Avengers offer to help them out in hunts, which was understandable since none of them were trained to deal with the monsters the Winchesters had to deal with. The whole body switching thing two months ago was a painful proof of that. Steve couldn’t exactly attack a ghost with his shield. They’d probably just slow the Winchesters down. But they never stopped offering to help every time they went on a hunt anyway.

He was now close enough to the table to hear Tony’s whining.

“My whole body hurts like hell, dude!” he complained while glaring at Castiel.

“Sorry.” Castiel just shrugged, not looking sorry at all.

“Why do I have the feeling that you enjoy handing my ass to me every day as a payback for the cursed statue thing?” Tony narrowed his eyes at the angel.

“What makes you say that?” Castiel asked with an overly innocent smile on his face.

“Call it a hunch, feathers.”

“Come on, Tony. You’re doing fine! You were thrown to the floor less times today. I call that a progress.” Dean grinned at him, while Sam nodded in agreement and Natasha smirked.

Before Tony could retort, Steve placed the tray on the table to shut him up.

“Alrighty, So, Cherry Almond for Dean, Mint Chocolate Chip for Cas, Mocha Almond Fudge for Sam, Peach Melba for Tony and Sea Salt Caramel with Toffee for Nat.” he announced, placing the orders in front of each one of them, then sat down with his own ice cream.

***

“Mocha Almond Fudge?” Dean repeated with a grimace Sam’s way. “Seriously? Even your ice cream choice is girly.”

Sam gave him a bitchface and didn’t bother to retort. While Natasha smirked over at Dean.

“Yeah, he might have girly choices. But I tell you, in bed? He is an animal, under that soft demeanor.” Natasha announced without an ounce of shame.

“I really didn’t need to know that.” Dean muttered into his ice cream as his face turned fifty shades of red while Castiel just looked at him sympathetically.

Tony glanced over at Steve about to say something but took a double take.

“Seriously, Steve? You still love Butter Pecan?” Tony looked at him accusingly.

“What’s wrong with it?” Steve asked in confusion.

“It’s what old people like!”

“Well, technically, I am old people.” Steve rolled his eyes at him. “And what is Peach Melba anyway? It sounds like a stripper’s name.”

“Don’t you dare make fun of my ice cream choices, old man!”

During the bickering that filled the table, Castiel just ate his ice cream calmly while zooning out on their voices completely. He learned to do that so he won’t go crazy from the amount of bickering that would break out whenever Dean or Tony were involved.

He finished his ice cream and watched the others while they argue, he stole a few spoons from Dean’s ice cream while he watched and smiled as he saw Dean pretend not to notice.

Dean was busy grimacing at Sam and Natasha who were feeding each other from their ice creams just to annoy the hell out of him while Tony and Steve were still arguing about their ice cream choices.

Just their normal triple dates’ scenarios.

Then, while he was watching them, he felt a strange energy coming from somewhere close to them. He turned his eyes around to search for its source, until his eyes landed on a suspicious looking man walking confidently towards a bank down the street.

Castiel kept his eyes on the man, when the man reached the bank’s front entrance, he was stopped by two security guards, who obviously found the man suspicious as well. Then, the strangest thing happened. One of the guards looked at the man’s eyes for a few seconds, then his whole posture became angry suddenly, he turned to shout angrily at the other guard and punched him in the face, completely forgetting about the man, who took advantage of their distraction and entered the bank.

Well, that was definitely weird and suspicious.

“Cas? What’s wrong?” he heard Dean’s worried voice call out to him.

He turned back to the table to find them all staring at him with concern.

“I just saw something, and I think it is a start of a trouble.” He said quietly while looking at them seriously.

“What is it?” Steve asked and straightened up in his seat, expecting to jump into a fight any second.

Castiel told them what he just witnessed and they looked even more concerned.

“Well, that definitely doesn’t sound good.” Tony murmured with a frown.

“Looks like trouble already happened.” Sam said while pointing towards the bank.

They all turned to see people running out of the bank while screaming, some of them had bloody faces.

The six of them were immediately on their feet and running towards the bank as fast as they could.

“Should we call the rest of the team?” Natasha asked while they were running.

“Let’s just see what’s going on first. We might be able to deal with it on our own.” Steve answered her.

They reached the bank and what they saw inside made them all stop and stare with wide eyes.

“What the hell is going on here?” Dean exclaimed with wide eyes. “I knew New Yorkers were aggressive but I never thought it would be like that!”

Inside, the people were fighting each other with so much rage and anger it was unreal. They were almost killing each other.

“No, no, something is absolutely wrong.” Steve shook his head still staring at what was going on with wide eyes. “This couldn’t be right.”

Just then, Castiel saw the suspicious man disappear around the corner.

“The man is in there.” Castiel announced, then sprinted after him.

“Cas, wait!” Dean shouted after him, but got no answer.

“You guys stay here and try to break up the people from each other. I will go after Cas.” Steve said then chased after the angel.

***

Castiel ran down the stairs to where he saw the man disappear.

He reached a large dark room, probably the basement. He looked around, trying to detect any movement.

“I know you are here.” he called out sternly into the dark room. “Just come out, I promise I won’t hurt you. But you must say what you did to the people back there.”

“Apparently, what I am about to do to you right now.” a gruff voice said from behind him.

Castiel turned around fast to attack the man, but was frozen in place when he met the man’s eyes.

They were glowing bright green light. A light that was searing into Castiel’s brain painfully.

And suddenly, Castiel felt a bright white rage rise through him. Consuming him. His whole body was tense from the amount of rage he felt coursing through his body. All he saw was green. An evil kind of green that only increased his anger.

He tried to control himself. Even he knew it won’t end well if he let the anger out. No one will be safe then. But whatever the man was doing was making it hard to gain control.

“Cas!” he heard Steve’s voice call for him and the man flinched, his eyes went back to normal, then made his escape before Steve came into the room. Castiel was too busy trying to regain control over himself to stop him from escaping.

He felt Steve’s hands on his shoulders, he looked up and saw his concerned face looking back at him.

“Cas, are you alright? You look out of sorts.” He asked with worry.

“I’m fine.” He reassured, getting back some control over himself.

“Are you sure? What did he do to you? Where did he go?” _why did he keep asking so many fucking questions?! It was annoying as hell right now._

“He got away. He tried to do something to me but didn’t get the chance. He is definitely not completely human.”

“It’s alright, we will find him again. Come on, Dean must be worried about you.” _of course, he was worried. Dean was always worried. Like Castiel was some kind of a child who only manages to get himself in fucking trouble_.

Castiel took a deep breath to calm himself down and followed behind Steve.

***

Between the four of them, they managed to break up all the fights with minor injuries. The people who were fighting were seriously out of their mind from anger that they couldn’t think straight.

After they broke them off, the people started to calm down little by little and seemed to not remember what just happened.

“What the hell happened here?” Tony asked as he looked around at the confused people.

“The man must have been a witch or something and put a curse on them?” Sam suggested but didn’t look convinced much.

Just then, Steve and Castiel were back and Dean ran over to Castiel to check on him.

“What made you run off on your own like that, Cas? You should have waited. Are you hurt?” Dean immediately started to check on him with his hands and eyes but was confused when he saw a sharp glare on Castiel’s face. And it was directed at him.

“I’m fine! Do I look like an invalid to you?!” Castiel snapped sharply, then stepped away from Dean and stormed out of the bank.

Dean stood there frozen and a little hurt, while the others stared after Castiel with confused expressions on their faces.

“I didn’t know Cas could even snap at Dean.” Tony whispered in confusion to Sam and Natasha.

“He never did that before in all the time I had known him.” Natasha answered looking worried.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Sam muttered quietly, but they heard him anyway.

“Tell me about it.” Tony murmured back.

Meanwhile, Steve kept staring at the door Castiel just walked out from, brows furrowed in suspicion and worry.

***

 

 

The rest of the day was a living hell.

It was filled by a loud constant yelling by Castiel and Dean. The worst part was it wasn’t the usual bickering that usually end with both of them scowling but not really angry. No, it was a purely angry fused yelling with harsh glares and everything.

Dean seriously didn’t know what the hell was going on!

It was like every time he even opened his mouth, Castiel would get angry and snap at him like what happened in the bank. Then Dean would snap back and they start a shouting match that only stopped by the team who would immediately separate them and try to calm them down.

They fought when Dean tried to check on Cas again. Then they fought when he tried to make Cas talk about what’s annoying him so much. They fought again when Dean jokingly told him to try and not blow up another toaster in his current mood. Hell! They even fought when Dean called him ‘baby’! “I’m not your car, Dean!” Castiel yelled at him with that. What the hell?!

Dean was hurt. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong! It was like Castiel suddenly couldn’t stand him! Like every word, every move he made only managed to make Castiel even angrier. As if Castiel suddenly lost his otherworldly patience and calm demeanor and only frustrations and rage was left.

Dean could swear he saw Castiel’s eyes flash green for a second in the middle of one of the yelling matches, but Dean was too focused in yelling back to be sure about what he saw.

The whole team was confused and worried. Steve would always drag Castiel away with help from Thor while trying to calm him down, while Tony, Natasha and Sam would pull him into another room and try to help him from breaking down into tears from how confused and hurt he was. Bruce and Clint would clean up the mess left behind. 

Did Cas finally realized how unworthy he was? Was he regretting their marriage?

No, it couldn’t be. They were perfectly fine just this morning! Until the triple date Castiel was still giving his warm, soft smile that was only reserved for him. 

Then what the hell had changed?!

***

Next day, Castiel and Tony were in the gym. This time on their own since the others were still trying to track down the mystery man at the bank. Or they were all avoiding Castiel’s constant rage. He suspected it was both.

He couldn’t blame them really. He was always on the brink of absolute rage all the time. He didn’t sleep last night from the amount of anger writhing inside him and couldn’t control, he just sat on the couch in the living area the whole night unable to calm himself down enough to go to the bed with Dean. He hurt Dean enough already. But for some reason, he couldn’t control his temper anymore. Every time he was provoked, he would only see an ugly shade of green blind him, a shade completely different from Dean’s beautiful eyes, and then manages to regain some control and the green blindness would fade to Steve and Thor’s concerned faces looking at him.

He knew the man in the bank did something to him, but he couldn’t tell what.

In an attempt to try and get back a sense of routine, he dragged Tony to the gym. Which was a huge mistake, since he was rapidly losing his thin control on his temper again already.

“This is not working, Cas!” Tony repeated for the hundredth time. “I have my suit! Why do I need to learn how to fight without it?!”

“You will not have your suit on you all the time, Tony. You need to be prepared to defend yourself without it if needed.” He explained as calmly as he could for the millionth time now.

“I can design a suit that would be with me almost all the time.” Tony pointed out.

“And what if something happened and the suit was damaged and you are forced to get out of it in the middle of a fight. What would you do then?”

“I managed to survive in the past years just fine. I will probably find a way like always.” Tony answered with an overly confident smile. “But right now? I’m not into the whole hand to hand fighting thing.”

Finally, Castiel’s control over his temper slipped away and the ugly green covered his vision, blinding him.

“Fine!” Castiel snapped harshly, making Tony flinch. “Don’t learn how to defend yourself. But don’t come crying when you stare at your dead husband’s body lying in front of you, who would try to save your ass and didn’t bother to watch his own! He would die then because you are too confident and too proud to learn how to save your own ass! And there will be even more blood on your hands! Let’s see how you would survive that!”

Tony stumbled back, a look of shock, horror and a hint of fear on his face as he stared at Castiel with wide, pained eyes.

  Just then, the green faded from Castiel’s vision and felt dread spread through him at what he just said to Tony.

He immediately spun on his heels and rushed out of the room, with Tony’s gaze still pinned at his retreating back.

***

Tony immediately, searched for Dean in the whole tower, his heart was still hammering in his chest as Castiel’s words kept repeating over and over again in his head. His hands was shaking and his breathing was getting shorter.

But he tried to calm himself long enough to find Dean.

He found him in the kitchen, a half empty bottle of whiskey in front him as he covered his face in his hands on the kitchen table.

“Dean!” he called, laying frantic hands on Dean’s shoulders and shook him urgently.

Dean’s head snapped up and looked at him with confusion first then with concern at the look that must be on Tony’s face right now.

“What is it?” he asked in confusion and concern. “Are you alright? Why your hands are shaking? Tony, are you having an attack?”

“No, no I am not alright, but I will be. Just listen! Castiel lost his temper on me ten minutes ago.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes widened at that. “What did he say to you that made you have a panic attack?”

“Not the point! The point is that I saw the strangest thing while he was yelling at me!”

“Tony, what are you-”

“His eyes flashed green, Dean! The moment he lost his temper completely his eyes turned green!”

***

Dean blinked at Tony for a few seconds, trying to make sure he heard that right.

“Wait, you saw that too?” Dean asked with wide, shocked eyes.

“What do you mean? You want to tell me you already saw it before?” Tony looked at him with confusion.

“Well, yeah. I think. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me since I don’t really think straight in my anger. But if you saw that too, that means I wasn’t imagining it.”

“What is that anyway? Is Cas possessed by a demon or something? Because I swear whoever was yelling at me back there was definitely not the Castiel I knew.”

“I don’t know. It’s not a demonic possession. Firstly, because Cas is an angel, he can’t be possessed. Secondly, I never heard of a demon that shift their eyes to green. It’s either black, white, red or sometimes yellow, but never green. So, I have no idea what that is.”

“Wow,” Tony blinked at him, looking like he was calmer now. “There are types of demons? Seriously? I never wanted to know that.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but he was feeling a little lighter than before. Castiel didn’t suddenly hate his guts. Something was wrong with him. Which wasn’t a good thing but better that the alternative at least.

“The guy Cas went after in the bank.” Tony exclaimed suddenly with wide eyes. “That guy must have done something to him! Cas was perfectly normal before he chased after him!”

Dean thought about that for a few seconds and realized that Tony was right. Cas’ sudden change in behavior was right after the bank incident.

“Come on.” He said standing up. “Let’s see what the others found out about that guy.”

***

Sam, Clint and Bruce were sitting around Natasha, who was staring at her lap top searching for the footage that showed the man in the bank.

The room was heavy with silence as they all were too tense to talk. Apparently, they all get affected when Dean and Castiel or Steve and Tony fight. It puts all of them in a grim mood. No matter how much they pretend to hate their lovey dovey actions, they can’t deny how nice it is to watch them. Like they were spreading happiness all around them.

But right now, with Cas and Dean fighting since yesterday, it was taking its toll on them. Like the air was sucked out of the room all the time. It was making them all miserable.

“So, does anyone know what’s with Castiel’s new short temper?” Clint broke the silence suddenly, voicing what was on all their minds. “Did he spent too much time with the Hulk? Did he caught an anger germ from him or something?”

“The Hulk is not contagious, Clint.” Bruce sighed, frowning at him. “And there is nothing called anger germ.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I honestly don’t know.” Sam also sighed tiredly. “They fought before, obviously. Hell! They fought over almost everything, they are married after all, and they butt heads constantly. But it was never like this. There is real, pure anger behind every word Cas yelled at Dean. Like the only thing Castiel feels towards Dean right now, is anger and frustration.”

“Maybe Cas finally got enough of Dean’s shit? You have to admit, Dean could be a pain in the ass.” Natasha remarked with a teasing smirk, never looking away from the screen.

“No, it’s Cas we’re talking about. He sees Dean as his sun, moon and the stars even if Dean was covered in dirt and monsters’ guts. He would never snap like that suddenly. Something must have happened.”

“Something emotional or magical?” Bruce inquired raising an eyebrow curiously at Sam.

That made Sam pause. Magical? How did he not think of that? Castiel obviously wasn’t himself. And the change was sudden. Did he-

“I found the footage.” Natasha announced suddenly, cutting off Sam’s thoughts.

They all gathered around her to watch as the footage showed the events of yesterday’s afternoon.

They watched, as the man Castiel must have seen, stepped inside the bank then a woman passed next to him and he grabbed her by the arm and made her look at him.

They watched with wide eyes as the woman’s features changed from confusion to anger in less than a second and turned to hit the first person she came across with, while the man walked around grabbing random people and the same thing happens, until the whole place became a fighting zone.

“What the hell?” Clint murmured as he watched with wide eyes.

“Could you go back to where he grabbed the first woman? I think I saw something.” Sam said to Natasha, eyes narrowing in concentration.

Natasha complied and brought the footage back to the moment Sam was talking about.

“There! Pause here! And zoom in on their faces.” Sam leaned forward even more.

Natasha paused and zoomed in like he said. Then their eyes widened at what they saw.

“Holy shit!” Clint exclaimed.

“Their eyes! They are glowing green!” Bruce said with wide eyes.

Natasha hit play again and they all paid attention to the eyes. The man’s eyes would glow green every time he meet anyone’s eyes, then their eyes would glow too and rage took over them.

“The man is the one that has glowing green eyes.” Natasha stated in bewilderment. “It’s like when he look at someone and his eyes glow green, it immediately reflect back to their eyes  and make them blind with pure rage.”

“Did you say glowing green eyes?” Dean exclaimed making everyone turn towards him where he stood in the doorway next to Tony.

“Does that mean anything to you?” Sam asked looking at him in confusion.

“Castiel’s eyes. They glow green when he lose control over his temper.” Tony answered walking over at them to look at the screen. “Just like that.”

“How did you know?” Bruce asked in confusion.

Tony pressed his lips together and the corners of his mouth turned down while Dean looked away.

“Looks like the training today took a dramatic turn.” Natasha observed looking at him carefully.

“That’s one word for it.” Tony muttered with a frown. “Anyway, what the hell is up with this guy and how is he doing this?”

“Well, he doesn’t look like a witch.” Dean commented. “Maybe some kind of monster we didn’t encounter before?”

“I don’t think this problem is from your area of expertise guys.” Bruce remarked, frowning in concentration as he stared at the man’s glowing eyes. “His powers seems to be biological, but he is human. Why would a supernatural monster try and rob a bank and draw the attention of the hunters to him?”

“That.. Actually makes sense.” Dean muttered with a scowl. “Then what the hell is he? A new super villain with super evil, anger powers?”

Before anyone could answer, the tower suddenly shook for a second making everyone tense and stand up immediately.

“JARVIS, what did just happen? Are we under attack?” Tony called out to the AI.

“No, sir. It wasn’t an attack.” JARVIS answered but seemed too hesitant to continue.

“Then what caused this?”

“Mr. Winchester and Captain Rogers are having a.. Disagreement.”

Everyone froze as the words settled in their heads.

“W-what kind of disagreement?” Tony’s voice shook while he asked while Dean’s eyes started to look panicked.

“They are fighting, sir.”

***

Castiel was pacing in the living room back and forth, desperately trying to calm down.

After his outburst at Tony earlier, he escaped to the living room where he knew no one would be in this time of day.

He needs to get control over himself and fast. This was seriously getting out of hand and he might actually hurt someone the next time he loses control.

And not just emotionally this time.

He groaned when he remembered the things he shouted at Tony. He couldn’t believe he said those things. Tony didn’t deserve that.

He sat on the couch and hid his face in his hands and tried to breathe slowly in an attempt to calm his still rapidly rising temper. He desperately needs to avoid everyone for a while.

Specially Dean. He couldn’t hurt him again. He had hurt him enough already. No need to add to that.

He needs to get out of here.

He stood up, and was about to make his way to the elevator, when he heard someone entering the room.

“Cas?” Steve called from behind him and Castiel winced internally. “What the hell happened in the gym? I saw Tony rushing out of there earlier, looking completely out of sorts and on the verge of a panic attack. He didn’t even look me in the eyes. What happened back there?”

“Nothing. Just the usual.” Castiel answered in a clipped tone, not really looking at Steve.

“I think I know what your ‘I’m lying’ face look like by now, Cas.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

Dammit, of all the people that could have found him here, why it had to be Steve? The one of the most stubborn men he had ever met besides Dean. And he can’t deal with stubbornness very well right now.

“Cas? What’s going on with you?” Steve stepped closer with a concerned look on his face.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Castiel gritted his teeth to keep his anger away.

“You still have your lying face on, so just tell me already what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong, Steve! And I don’t have a lying face!”

“Yes, you do. You have it on right now.”

“Steve, for God’s sake, just lea-“

“Cas! Tell me what’s going on!”

The clear order in Steve’s voice was what finally broke every control he ever had over himself since yesterday and he slipped away into the green abyss he was keeping at bay all that time.

He was truly, completely gone.

***

“I’m not under your command, Captain! Don’t you dare to order me around!” Castiel turned around towards him with his mouth turned into a sneer and his face painted with pure anger. With bright, glowing green eyes instead of his usual blue ones.

Steve stumbled back shocked from both the words and the glowing green eyes staring angrily back at him.

Okay, so something is definitely wrong with Castiel.

“Cas, just-“

“I have led armies! Went to more battles and wars than you can even imagine! And what makes you think I am supposed to listen to your commands?! Just because you have been in one war?! Now you think you are the expert?!” Castiel was striding over to him, while Steve tried to keep his distance so no one would get hurt.

“No, that’s not what I-“

“Don’t you fool yourself, Rogers.” Castiel growled, obviously not really there anymore. “You didn’t make your own glory, it had been thrust upon you! Without the serum you would have lived and died a nobody! All you have right now is because of pure luck!”

“I might have been a nobody, but at least I had a heart! At least I didn’t almost destroy the world or pretended to be a God when I got my strength!” Steve should have seriously controlled his own anger. Whoever was in front of him was obviously not really Castiel, and getting him even angrier wasn’t exactly a good thing.

    Castiel’s eyes glowed even more and the lights started to flicker and he felt the tower shake a little. Then he was grabbed and thrown across the room to hit the wall painfully.

“How dare you?!” Castiel screamed with pure rage. “You think yourself so righteous and heroic?! At least I didn’t let one of my friends die!”

That hit a little too close. And it hurts. Badly.

Steve stormed towards Castiel and slammed him against a wall with all his strength.

Castiel barley flinched.

“You seriously need to calm down.” Steve hissed, struggling to control his own temper.

“You seriously need to know your place.” Castiel growled back. “You are nothing but a damaged human out of time! You are just living on borrowed time. Tell me, can you even live without a war? You are just fooling yourself if you think that you actually can. Do you even have a purpose anymore? ”

Steve’s hands shook as the words slammed into his face painfully paralyzing his rational thinking.

The next thing he knew, he was punching Castiel who immediately punched him back.

Then, they were being separated by their team. Tony, Thor and Bruce pulled him back, while the others pulled Castiel away from him. Tony staring at him with wide panicked eyes, probably eyeing the bruise forming already on his face.

***

“What the hell, Cas?!” Dean yelled, heart hammering frantically in his chest. Castiel’s eyes were glowing a constant green and he didn’t think it was a good sign. “Snap out of it, Cas! Come on! You will hurt somebody or you will hurt yourself!”

“Or what?! You will kick me out again?!” Castiel screamed with pure anger. “Or you will call death again so he can kill me?! Didn’t you tell me before that nobody cares that I am broken?! Why do you pretend to care now?”

Dean froze at the words and stared at Castiel with wide, hurt filled eyes. The words pierced throw his heart painfully.

“I-I always cared, Cas.” Dean whispered, pain filling his voice.

“Oh really? That’s why you left me in a mad house in the care of a demon because you couldn’t man up and face your anger towards me?! Or when you left me on my own as a human when I needed you the most? Or when you kept me waiting for five fucking years for you to even kiss me? Or when you pretend we are nothing in public because you were ashamed of being seen with me? Or when you fought against me when I was trying my best to save you from Raphael? Doing everything to keep me from opening that damn door to not burn the world. Well, guess what, Dean? I will gladly let the world burn if I knew you will be safe from it! And the worst part? I know you won’t do the same because I will never be your first choice!”   

 Dean felt dizzy from the words that were thrown at him with so much anger and hate by the love of his life. His heart breaking to millions of pieces and he just wanted to die right then.

What had he done?

  With that, Castiel released his wings and flew right throw a window and disappeared into the sky before anyone could fathom what just happened.

 ***

Everyone set to work in finding Castiel.

Tony, Sam, Natasha and Bruce were trying to track him while Clint and Thor hit the streets in search for him. Steve stood there and followed their work, anxious to find the angel and bring him back home.

Meanwhile, Dean sat on the couch, frozen in place that they kept checking if he was breathing every few minutes, he was just staring straight ahead as if he could no longer hear or see them.

They kept sending him sad looks but they had no idea how to make him feel better. The words Castiel had said are still ringing in all their ears. They can’t imagine what Dean must be feeling right now.

Sam kept staring at his brother with almost equally devastated look on his face, not knowing what to do.

“They are going to be fine, Sam.” Natasha whispered to him reassuringly. “They are Dean and Castiel, after all. I am pretty sure nothing could tear them apart.”

“I don’t know, Nat. this time feels different.” He sighed looking miserable. “I don’t want them to lose what they have. Neither of them would survive it. And I don’t want to lose them.”

“You won’t. And they will not lose each other. “Natasha reassured him looking determined. “We will bring Cas back home and fix whatever that man did to him. Then they will set and talk and I know for sure that they both doesn’t want to lose each other either.”

“I don’t think he believes that right now.” Sam gestured towards Dean sadly.

Natasha followed his line of sight to look at Dean who currently was hiding his face in his hands and hunched over himself. Steve and Tony were looking at him with worry but obviously didn’t know if they should approach him yet or not.

Natasha stood up and walked over to set next to him on the couch, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Unsurprisingly, she cared about Dean as a brother to her now and cared about his wellbeing. It’s kind of hard not to care about him really. He reminds her of Tony so much, they both pretends to be the I-don’t-care type but in truth, they were the most caring people she ever met. Sure, her feelings towards him are completely different from the ones she felt for Sam but she did love Dean as the annoying brother that she can’t help but tease the hell out of him. And seeing him like this truly broke her heart.

She also cares deeply about Castiel, and she already feels devastated for him when they bring him back and realize what he had done and said. He will never forgive himself. There will be a lot of mending that had to be done in the next few days.

She didn’t say anything. She just sat there next to Dean and rubbed his back up and down in a reassuring way, giving him the chance to talk himself.

After a few minutes, Dean raised his head from his hands and looked over at her with red rimmed eyes and gave her a slight nod, indicating that he was fine for now.

She nodded back at him, then got back to her feet and pulled him up with her so he can join her with the others.

Dean stood next to Steve who patted him on the shoulder with a small smile.

“Alright, I have a question.” Tony announced suddenly looking away from the screen to look at them. “Even if we did find him, how are we going to bring him back? He is obviously too far gone now and we have to find a way to break whatever this is that possessing him.”

“I actually thought about that.” Bruce answered glancing up at Tony and adjusted his glasses.

“About a way to break this anger curse thing?” Steve asked with hope in his voice.

“Yes, and I think I might have a way to break it.” He stood up and faced them all. “I don’t think it needs any magical solution. By my guess, Castiel only sees green right now, and it’s clouding his mind and numbing all his other emotions. Green to him now represent anger and rage only. So, in theory, to bring him back, we just need to show him other colors. And shock him out of it with them.”

“Like with spotlights with colored lights?” Sam suggested getting what Bruce was saying.

“Yeah! And with calmer colors like blue to remove the green from his brain!” Tony said grinning in excitement. “That might actually work since it will shock his brain enough to overcome all this green clouding his mind.”

“And if it didn’t work?” Dean asked looking at them curiously.

“Then we will find another way.” Natasha answered in determination. “We are a bunch of geniuses, we will find another way. But that’s all we have got right now.”

“But we will need to hold him down long enough to shock him with the lights.” Bruce reported grimly.

“I will do it.” Steve said firmly.

“Wait, what? No!” Tony exclaimed looking at him like he was crazy. “Cas isn’t exactly in his right state of mind! He could actually kill you!”

“I am the one responsible for all of this.” Steve said with a stern face. “I didn’t reach him fast enough when that man did that to him and I am the one who angered him enough that he lost his control over himself. It’s only right I do it. Besides, I think I am the only one who can face him in a fight right now as we all know that he defeated Thor before and the Hulk will be too dangerous. If I faced him we will get out of this with less damage as possible.”

Just before anyone could argue with him, Thor’s voice sounded from the comms.

“Captain, we found Castiel.”

***

“Do not engage, Thor. Do you hear me? Do not engage. Tell us his location then follow him and don’t lose him.” Steve ordered, already making his way out of the room to suit up.

“But Captain, I could try to bring him back home.” Thor argued over the comms.

“No, it could cause too much damage and someone could get hurt. Don’t get any close to him.”

“Alright, Captain. As you wish.” Thor didn’t really sound happy about not being the one to bring Castiel back.

He was about to make his way out of the room, but Tony blocked his way out, standing in the doorway with crossed arms and an angry glare directed at Steve.

“You are not going anywhere!” Tony yelled at his face. “Are you out of your mind?! Cas is completely not in his right state of mind and he might attack you without holding back!”

“He might actually kill you, Steve.” Dean warned him calmly.

Steve turned to look at Dean and was saddened to see the emotionless mask he had placed on his face, but he could clearly see the pain and concern in his eyes mixed with sadness, he can’t mask that too.

He can’t let his friends suffer like that.

“I have to be the one to go, guys.” He said sternly. When Tony was about to yell at him again he rushed to continue. “I have a plan. And if it went well, we will both get out of this with minimum damage.”

“Then I will come with you.” Tony announced with a glare.

“No. you won’t.” Steve objected immediately.

“You are being a hypocrite! You are refusing I go with you because you are worried, meanwhile you throw yourself into danger with no care in the world! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Silently, Steve pulled out the swear jar from his pocket and held it out towards Tony with a raised eyebrow. Tony just kept staring at him with wide eyes, not really believing him right now.

“Seriously, Steve? Seriously?”

“Pay up, Tony. Then we will continue this conversation.”

“Fucking hell.”

“Two dollars.”

“Steve! Seriously?”

Steve didn’t comment and just kept holding out the jar in front of him.

“I don’t have any dollars on me right now!” Tony shouted and Steve just shrugged without a care in the world, still not putting the jar away.

Sam sighed and pulled out his wallet then walked over to them. He handed Tony the two dollars and moved back to stand next to Natasha again.

“If someone had told me a year ago that I will lend two dollars to Tony Stark to pay up Steve Rogers’ swear jar, I would have laughed at their faces.” Sam muttered to Natasha, making Steve snorts in laughter, much to Tony’s chagrin. Natasha let out an amused chuckle, Bruce gave a small smile while Dean just raised an unamused eyebrow at the whole situation that made them sober up immediately to get back to the problem at hand.

Tony shoved the two dollars violently into the jar then glared up at him with a scowl. Steve sighed then cupped Tony’s face gently after putting the jar back in his pocket.

“Tony, I need you here. Your part is more important right here. And I swear to you that I have a plan. Please, trust me, it’s going to be fine. Can you do that for me?” Steve murmured gently to him with the look in his eyes he knew Tony couldn’t resist.

As expected, Tony’s shoulders sagged in defeat and rested his forehead against Steve’s with a sigh.

“You are insufferable.” Tony murmured with a worried frown still itched on his face.

“And you love me anyway.” Steve gave a crooked grin that made Tony’s face soften.

“That’s the whole issue right now, Cap.” Tony whispered not really looking at him.

Steve sighed and kissed him gently on the forehead, then turned to face the others. They were all looking at him with concern, except for Dean who was looking away but Steve could see several emotions dancing on his face which Dean clearly was trying to control.

“Alright, guys. Here is the plan. Thor, Clint, listen up too.”

***

“I don’t like this.” Tony murmured to Dean as he hacked into the street cams so they could watch everything from the tower.

“I find that hard to believe.” Dean answered him dryly, his eyes glued to the screens.

Tony glanced up at him, and really looked at him.

Dean looked…. Like he wasn’t there anymore. Like he had shut down himself, so he won’t feel anything. So he won’t get hurt again. Tony didn’t really blame him. He didn’t know what he will do if he was in Dean’s position. Dean was handling it way better than he ever will.

“Dean? We will bring him back as good as ever.” He tried to reassure him with a gentle voice.

Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye for a second then turned back to the screen.

“Right now I am not just worried about him. I am worried about what he will do to Steve. If you haven’t noticed, he isn’t really there anymore, he will not hesitate to cause pain. Or spill blood. And I don’t think he will be all too happy about all of this when he is back.” Dean reported grimly with a deep frown on his face.

Tony’s face paled at Dean’s words and stared at him slightly panicked.

“It’s going to be bloody, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Tony. It will be. I have no doubt about that.”

***

Castiel was flying over the city so fast that he was causing disturbances on the ground wherever he went, people and cars flying from the force of the wind he was causing by his wings, store fronts glass shattering to pieces as he roared in anger with his real voice and light bulbs where being shattered everywhere.

It was a disaster. An angry Castiel is definitely a bad thing.

A shield flew through the air suddenly, hitting the angel hard enough he lost his balance and fell to the ground in the middle of a suspiciously empty street.

“You need to calm down!” Steve commanded in a strong voice as he caught his shield as it flew back to him.

He was in his full Captain America regalia. Mostly to protect himself more than anything.

“And you need to hold on!” Castiel growled as he shot up to his feet and flew over to Steve then grabbed him harshly and shot up in the air.

Steve held on tightly to Castiel as the angel flew too fast up and down and doing impossible twists and flips that Steve could no longer see from how dizzy and disoriented he was getting.

Then Castiel let go of him suddenly and the next thing he knew, he was falling fast towards the pavement from a very nice feet in the air.

He immediately raised his shield and made himself as small as possible to protect himself completely behind his shield.

He hit the ground so hard that the pavement cracked under the impact, and he felt like his whole body broke to pieces even though the shield took away most of the toll.

***

“That’s not a very good start.” Bruce muttered grimly as he watched the whole scene with Tony and Dean back at the tower from street cams they hacked to see the fight.

Tony’s face was pale and he was clutching nervously at his arc reactor while Dean was watching with worried frown itched to his face.

“At least we are finally getting the long waited fight between our blue-eyed badasses we were wishing for.” Clint said with a nervous laugh through the comms.

He and Thor were surrounding the area Steve and Castiel where in to make sure no civilians will get in their way.

“Yeah, but I hoped we would see that fight in the gym or something, not when one of them is willing to kill the other while the other is fighting for his life.” Tony murmured softly.

“Oh, come on! He is Captain America! He had faced worse! He is going to be fine.”

“Sure, if Steve suddenly gained super powers along with his super strength and oh, yeah! A huge, very strong wings.” Natasha commented snarkly from the comms. “Not to mention the fact that he is facing someone with all those traits plus blind with pure anger and rage.”

“Steve can take do-“

“Are you guys seriously discussing this?! Right fucking now?!” Dean shouted suddenly shutting everyone up. Well, all except one.

“You owe Steve’s jar a dollar.” Sam pointed out.

“Not now, Sam! Not now!” Dean growled slamming his fist hard on the table making Bruce and Tony jump and look at him with worry.

Their eyes went back to the screen when Steve started to move from his harsh fall.

***

Steve got back to his feet painfully and stumbled a little as he tried to get his balance back and saw Castiel landing right in front of him, eyes glowing green in the dark street, with a very not-Castiel snarl on his face that confirmed how far Castiel had gone.

 “Why don’t you fight fair and stop hiding behind your wings? Or are you too scared?” Steve challenged defiantly. Seriously, he needs to stop getting whoever he was fighting even angrier. Why can’t he ever learn?!

Castiel’s face became harsher as he hid his wings away.

“You seriously have no idea what you are getting yourself into.” Castiel growled.

“Can’t wait to know what.” He retorted bracing himself for the fight.

***

“Seriously, Steve! Stop fucking provoking him!” Tony yelled almost ripping his hair out from how hard he was gripping it.

“A dollar going into the jar.”

“Shut it, Barton!”

“I am just doing Steve’s job.”

“I said fucking shut it!”

“Another dollar.”

***

Castiel was suddenly right in front of Steve, grabbing him and throwing him to hit a wall hard enough he heard it cracking.

He got back up immediately and threw his shield at Castiel but the angel just grabbed it with a hand right before it hit him, and threw it back at Steve to hit his midsection painfully, he stumbled back while holding the shield with both hands.

“Okay, I am done playing nice.” He panted, glaring up at Castiel. “You want a fight? You are getting one.”

Castiel roared and ran over to him and was about to punch him, but Steve moved out of the way just in time it hit the wall behind him instead, leaving a nice hole in it.

He did a backward flip to hit Castiel in the face then threw a punch when he was disoriented. The angel stumbled a little then threw a punch of his own that hit Steve right across his face before he could get away fast enough.

And the fight got heated as they blindly attacked.

***

Tony and Dean winced at every hit their husbands were getting. Their hearts were breaking at witnessing two best friends fighting each other so viciously.

“I don’t think any one of us will be okay after all of this finished.” Tony murmured with a pained grimace as Castiel hit Steve across the face so hard that his helmet cracked and blood spilled from his forehead and mouth.

“You think?” Dean murmured back as he flinched when Steve slammed his shield in Castiel’s face breaking his nose.

“None of us will be okay after this.” Bruce sighed as he struggled to not let the stress get to him.

Then Castiel did something that made all of them gasp in panic.

***

Castiel grabbed Steve’s arm before he got a chance to hit him with the shield again, and twisted it suddenly until they heard the painful crack in Steve’s arm.

Steve screamed, dropping his shield and held his broken arm close to his chest.

Castiel broke his arm. Peachy.

“Cas, Cas. I know you are still in there.” Steve let out while panting and spitting blood from his mouth to be able to talk. “I believe in you, Cas. I believe you are stronger than this. Fight it!”

 Castiel just growled, eyes glowing even harder, and made his way towards Steve.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Steve whispered sadly. “But I have to do this. To save you.”

He grabbed his fallen shield suddenly with his unbroken arm and threw it as hard as he could towards Castiel.

The shield hit Castiel’s left leg hard enough, they once again heard the too loud crack as his leg broke from the hard impact.

Castiel fell to his knees with a pained shout and Steve ran towards him, and grabbed him from behind with all his strength and ignored the screaming pain from his broken arm as Castiel struggled to get free.

“Now, Guys!” Steve shouted into the comms.

***

The moment Sam and Natasha heard Steve’s shout, they immediately started to move.

Sam drove the van they were inside as fast as he could while Natasha moved to the back to get ready.

When they reached the struggling, bloody heroes, Sam turned the van so fast, so the back of the van was facing them instead.

Natasha opened the back doors to reveal six huge, strong blue spotlights, courtesy of Tony Stark, that blinded both Steve and Castiel’s visions.

***

Castiel stopped struggling in Steve’s arms as his vision suddenly was blinded with blue, blue and blue.

He gasped as he resurfaced from the deep green abyss he was drowning in all that time and went lax in Steve’s arms as he kept staring at the blue lights, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

He fell to his knees when Steve’s support went away as he also dropped on the ground next him.

They both panted heavily and he could feel Steve glancing nervously at him every few seconds.

“Cas?” Steve asked nervously, but seemed to be too beaten to get up and fight again anyway.

“I am here.” Castiel answered with a defeated voice. “And before you ask, No, I wasn’t there all that time.”

“When were you really there?” Steve asked again, needing to know.

“I was pretty much gone since the bank. All that time I was on and off then eventually completely off.” He replied as tried to set more comfortably on the floor to not put any pressure on his poor leg then snapped his broken nose back to its place with a groan. Steve followed suit while scooting closer to rest his broken arm on Castiel’s unbroken leg. Obviously feeling comfortable again in Castiel’s presence, which the angel couldn’t understand considering he just broke his arm a few minutes ago.

“Do you remember anything?” Steve whispered carefully.

“Yes. I remember everything.” Castiel said grimly, staring at the ground.

“How? You said you weren’t there.”

“The moment I was back all the memories came rushing into my brain. Probably because I am an angel and my brain won’t allow any memory gaps or something.”

They stayed silent for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say anymore. Castiel was surprised that Steve even talked to him. He felt dizzy by just remembering what he had done to Steve and what he had said to him. He also had no idea how he was going to face Tony after what he had done to his husband. Not to mention the nice words he shouted at him.

And what most terrified him was Dean. God, he couldn’t believe the hurt he had caused Dean. The things he had said to him. He didn’t know how the hell he was going to fix any of this. If it was even fixable.

But he will try anyway. He didn’t want to lose any of them. And he didn’t know what he will do if he lost Dean.

He straighten up and looked at Steve with determination but with guilt surging through him.

“I’m sorry, Steve.” he sighed tiredly making Steve look up at him in surprise. “About everything. About the words I said to you. I need you to know that I didn’t mean any word I said. You are a great man, Steve. And you’d have been a great man with or without the serum. And I’m sorry if I made you feel otherwise even if for just a moment.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Steve gave him a grateful smile, then looked down guiltily. “And I am sorry about what I shouted back. I don’t really control the words I said when I get mad.”

“Been there, done that.” Castiel chuckled a little. “And it’s okay. I understand. I don’t really blame you for shouting back.”

“Uhm, also sorry about your leg.”

“Sorry about your arm.”

“Sorry about your nose.”

“Sorry about your face.”

“Does it look as bad as it feels?”

“I think you might need a surgery to remove the helmet from your face.”

“Fucking hell.” Steve groaned as he held his poor face in his hands.

Castiel silently reached into Steve’s pocket and pulled out the swear jar to hold it out to Steve.

Steve looked at the jar then up at Castiel then back at the jar.

“Shit.”

“Another dollar.”

“Crap.”

“Another.”

“I should probably just shut the hell up.”

“Another.”

“Seriously?”

“Did you actually believe we didn’t know you swear like a sailor?”

“I don’t swear like a sailor! I swear like-“

“Like you have been in the army and born in Brooklyn, yes we know. Now pay up.”

Steve sighed while pulling out the dollars. The light bickering made Castiel forget for a little while that his life was pretty much falling apart right now.

“Hey, come on. Let’s go home.” Steve nudged him to help him up.

Castiel just looked at him sadly, not really moving.

Steve sighed then gave him a small smile.

  “You guys are going to be okay.” He whispered with a smile. “I know you will. You are Dean and Castiel. Nothing and I mean nothing, can break you apart. You guys defeated death. I think you can get pass this just fine.”

Castiel gave him a small smile, then let Steve help him up to get inside the van where Sam and Natasha were waiting patiently.

 

 ***

Dean was staring at the elevator’s doors impatiently waiting for them to open. He could feel Tony’s presence next to him, but his whole world was focused on the moment the doors would open.

He could already feel the mask he had put on for the past hours starting to crumple. He had no idea what would happen when Castiel comes back. He obviously remembers what happened. What if he thought about the things he said and realize that Dean did way too many mistakes for him to forgive? What if he realized that Dean didn’t deserve him? That Dean hurt him way too much?

 He seriously didn’t know what to do anymore. He could feel everything falling apart around him. He was losing Cas. And he didn’t know how to deal with that.

He felt Tony placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Dean glanced at him and saw that he was giving him a small but genuine smile. Dean realized that the people living in this tower are the only ones who got to see Tony’s genuine smiles. Dean feels honored to be one of those people. He really treasures his friendship with Tony. He just hopes they didn’t lose it in this whole mess.

Just then, the elevator’s doors opened, revealing Castiel who had his arm over Sam’s shoulders so he can walk, and Natasha who was trying to remove the helmet from Steve’s head without hurting him too much.

Tony rushed to Steve and Dean was about to do the same towards Castiel but hesitated. He didn’t really know his place with Cas right now. And if his touch would be approved at all.

Castiel completely ignored Dean’s hesitation, and stepped away from Sam then shuffled with one leg towards a frozen Dean and threw himself in Dean’s arms then buried his face in the hunter’s neck.

Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel instinctively to not let him put any weight on his broken leg and also to bring him closer, while still not believing this was actually happening.

He sagged in relief, not realizing he was holding his breath since Castiel stepped out of the elevator, and buried his own face in Castiel’s hair breathing him in.

  Castiel was back into his arms. He seriously couldn’t believe what was happening.

Sure, they still needs to talk about what happened. The things that had been said. The issues that apparently still between them.

But they are going to be okay. He knew they will.

He looked up to see everyone was staring at them with fond smiles on their faces. Tony raised an eyebrow at him giving Dean a silent ‘I told you so’ when he saw him looking, Steve smiled as much as he could since half of his face was messed up but Dean could tell he was genuinely happy regardless, Clint gave them a thumbs up, Thor’s smile turned into a huge happy smile, Sam was grinning at them while Natasha and Bruce smiled softly.

He hugged Castiel even closer to him, not really wanting to let go just yet.

 ***

“How do you feel?” Tony asked in concern while Bruce was patching Steve up.

“Like I was beaten repeatedly by a very angry angel of the Lord.” Steve groaned, clutching his broken arm into his chest. “Remind me to not get on his bad side ever again. God, it is like fighting with a planet.”

“Serves you right, for not doing anything except provoking the hell out of him!” Tony growled, his heart aching at Steve’s wince when Bruce touched his arm to treat it.

“Hello, my name is Steve Rogers. Have you met me?” Steve rolled his eyes at him. “That what I always do. Provoke the hell out of whoever I am fighting. I don’t know why I do it, don’t really care anymore.”

“You will care when it gets you killed one day!” Tony glared at him.

“Aren’t you mister ‘I use my sarcasm in the face of danger’?” Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

“At least I didn’t anger every bully in my neighborhood and didn’t get beaten up in back allies because of it every day!”

 “Well, I didn’t threat a terrorist and gave my home address for them on national television.”

“This is the most entertaining conversation I have ever heard.” Bruce cut in with an amused, fond smile. “God, you guys are seriously meant to be. I mean, what are the odds of two completely insane, reckless and self-sacrificing idiots to meet and fall in love then get married with a huge gap between their dates of births? You guys actually makes me believe in the existence of soul mates.” 

Steve and Tony looked at him, then back each other. Their stances relaxed and gave each other a small affectionate smiles.

“Yeah, you are right, Bruce.” Steve whispered, but his eyes were still on Tony. He reached his good arm to the genius to take his hand gently so he can pull him closer to him.  “What are the odds?”

***

Natasha found Dean in the living room, pacing nervously back and forth.

“What now?” she sighed, looking tiredly at him.

“Nothing. What makes you think there is anything? Where’s your sasquatch boyfriend?” Dean asked obviously trying to change the subject.

“He is with Bruce to help him patch Castiel up. You know that because they both kicked you out of the room from how much your erratic movements were making them and Castiel nervous.” Natasha answered with a raised eyebrow.

“Right.” He muttered as he stood in the middle of the room, looking lost.

“You are worried about your talk with Cas.” she said, not really asking just stating a fact.

“Can you blame me? I am not really a ‘talk about our feelings’ type of guy.” He grumbled while setting down heavily on the couch with a sigh. “I am going to mess it up.”

She moved to set next to him on the couch and positioned herself so she can face him.

“You love him, right?” she asked bluntly.

Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

“You are seriously asking me that? Hello! He is my husband! ”

“Just answer the darn question.”

“’Darn’? What, you are out of dollars or something so you are trying not to swear?”

“Answer the fucking question, Winchester.”

“A dollar is going into the jar.”

“Dean!”

“Yes! Of course I fucking love him! He is probably one of the few reasons that makes me wake up in the fucking morning! He is the reason I fucking survived those past years! And I absolutely have no fucking idea what I’d do without him. Are you fucking happy?”

“Then your talk will go just fine.” She smiled affectionately at him.

“You think so?” he asked uncertainly.

“Are you doubting me, Winchester?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

“Also you owe the swear jar five dollars.”

“Fucking hell!”

“Six dollars.”

***

Castiel sat against the headboard of their bed, his injuries were patched up thanks to Bruce and Sam, and they left half an hour ago, after telling him not to move from the bed and leaving crutches leaning against the wall by the bed.

Now, he was alone with his thoughts and that was the most terrifying thing ever right now. Since all he was thinking right now was why Dean didn’t come to see him after Sam and Bruce had left. He was foolish to hope that a hug could lessen the impact of the words he had said to Dean when he was cursed. To think Dean will forgive him that easily. That he even deserves forgiveness. Maybe Dean didn’t want to see him. Maybe he was already thinking how he was going to end everything between them with as less damage as possible. Castiel certainly will not blame him.

Just then, the door to the room opened slowly, revealing a nervous and obviously worried Dean.

They stared at each other intensely from across the room, time seeming to stop for them as they took each other in like they were seeing each other for the very first time.

Castiel didn’t know how to feel about that as his heart started to bound rapidly in his chest.

Dean sighed tiredly and stepped inside the room to close the door behind him, then made his way to take a seat next to Castiel on the bed, also leaning against the headboard.

They sat next to each other silently, not touching. Castiel felt like there was a barrier between them and he hated it with all his heart. There isn’t supposed to be any walls between them. Not anymore. They stripped down each other’s walls in the past years. They came a long way since their first meeting. But now? There was a new wall between them. That Castiel caused. And he didn’t know what to do about it.

“Dean-“

“Cas, I-“

They started at the same time, then stopped and looked at each other. Cas felt himself relax a little. This was Dean. His husband. His everything. The one he fought for. The only thing that gives him meaning in this new world he was living in. The one he will die for, over and over again. The one his universe revolves around.

Nothing of that had changed because of a petty curse. Nothing could ever change that. No matter what they go through.

And he could see all of those feelings reflected back at him in Dean’s eyes.

“Dean, I’m sor-“

“No, Cas.” Dean cut him off firmly. “Don’t apologize. For anything.”

“But Dean, I-“

“Just let me. Let me do the talking this time. I heard you then. I need you to hear me now. Can you do that? For me?” Castiel snapped his mouth shut and nodded. He couldn’t ever deny Dean anything. And Dean knew that well enough. Dean took a deep, steadying breathe then looked him straight in the eyes unwaveringly. “I should have told you about Sam when I kicked you out of the bunker. I should have told you what was going on and not let you think you were useless to me so I told you to leave. And I am so sorry about the Death thing and telling you that no one cared you were broken. I was just too busy in protecting myself of getting hurt again to notice the pain I was causing you. I shouldn’t have left you alone when you needed me the most when you were human. I was a jackass, Cas. And I am so sorry. I am sorry I left you in the mad house with Meg. I was an idiot who couldn’t face his anger. I actually thought it was the better option for you and I didn’t think what you will feel about it. I am sorry I kept you waiting for years for me, Cas. Even though we both knew how we felt about each other but I still chose to ignore it, too afraid to fuck it up with you, too wrapped up in my dad’s way of thinking and if he would approve of this. And I kept you waiting in the process, made you feel like I rejected my feelings for you. And I hurt you even when I manned up and took this step with you, because of my stupid self-loathing and thinking people will judge me, thinking they will say how much I don’t deserve you and I made you feel like I was ashamed of you. I could never be ashamed of you, Cas. Never. And I knew you fought that war with Raphael for me. I knew that, Cas! I wasn’t trying to save just the world when I tried to stop you. I was trying to save you! I didn’t want to lose you, Baby. That’s why I had to try stopping you then.” Dean then reached out and took Castiel’s hands in his gently. “But you were wrong about something, Cas. About you not being my first choice. You were wrong, Cas. I will chose you over the world over and over again. And I would rather die than choose between you and Sam. The both of you are my first choice and I am sorry I can never change that fact.”

“I’d never ask you to change it.” Castiel cut in immediately and firmly. “The Dean Winchester I fell for would always chose his family first no matter what. That is what I most respect in you and one of the many reasons I love about you. And I will never ask you to change it. Ever.”

Dean was silent for a few seconds, staring at Castiel’s eyes, then he leaned in to rest his forehead gently against the angel’s.

“I don’t deserve you, Cas.” he whispered gently. “I don’t deserve all that you are giving me. And you have every right to hate my guts by now and I should just let you go so you can be with someone that actually deserves you. But I won’t. I can’t. I will let myself be selfish this once because I can’t lose you, Cas. I know I will not survive it. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be what you deserve. I promise you.”

“You already are.” Castiel whispered with a warm smile that Dean returned immediately, like he couldn’t help it. “I am sorry I screamed at your face, Dean.”

“It wasn’t you. And even if it was, it’s okay. I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t, Dean.”

“Well, fine. Mostly.” Dean paused then and leaned back a little to look at Castiel’s eyes uncertainly. “Does it really bother you when I call you baby since it is the same name as my car?”

“You think I am jealous of your car?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I-“

“No, Dean. It doesn’t bother me. And no, I am not jealous of your car.” Castiel rolled his eyes at him, making Dean chuckle a little. “Unless you slept with her once. Then we will have a serious talk about that.”

Dean let out a loud, full-body laugh then that made warmth spread through Castiel at the sound of it. They are alright. They will always be alright. Like Steve said, they are Dean and Castiel. Nothing can get between them.

Dean then moved back so he was facing him with a space between them. Then he placed his fist on top of his upturned palm and smirked at Castiel suggestively.

Castiel was confused for two seconds, then groaned when he caught on.

“Dean, seriously? Not really in the mood to play.”

“Fair is fair, baby. Come on.”

“You can just top, I don’t really care either way.”

“I topped last time. It has to be fair.”

“Dean, I was hit repeatedly by a shield that is made by the strongest metal on earth carried by a super soldier with a short fuse temper. Do you think I am actually in the mood to play Rock, Paper and Scissors over who will top?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at him with a bitchface.

“It will only take a second! Please?”

“Fine!” he raised his own fist with a sigh.

They played, Dean choosing scissors while Castiel chose paper.

“Look, you won. Congratulations! Let’s get a move on.”

“Did you just let me win on purpose to indulge me?”

“I am going to sleep, Dean.”

Dean rushed in and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. He felt himself relax into Dean as the hunter deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into his mouth sweetly.

Dean moved him gently to lay on his back, careful of his broken leg, and laid over him, running his hands over his clothed body while Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, pressing him closer.

Dean pulled away a little to smirk down at him.

“Still planning to sleep?” he asked cheekily.

“Get on with it or I will bring down this cast over your head and leave you to bleed out on the carpet. I am sure Tony will not appreciate it. Which is an added bonus.”

Dean let out another laugh and moved down to kiss him again.

They removed each other’s clothes efficiently and fast. Well, Castiel removed Dean’s clothes fast anyway. Dean took his damn time, too worried to hurt his injuries in the process.

When they finally had nothing between them, Dean moved to kiss down Castiel’s body. He kissed all over his face then kissed his way to Castiel’s ear.

“I am going to show you how much I love you, Cas.” he whispered gently into his ear. “So you’d never doubt it again.”

Castiel groaned in response and just let Dean do whatever he wanted.

Dean moved lower to kiss and nip at Castiel’s neck, leaving marks all over it, then did the same to his chest. He nipped and sucked at both of Castiel’s nipples, while Castiel writhed under him.

Dean kissed all over his body, leaving marks everywhere like he was proving a point. He even licked his way inside of him and Castiel was almost blinded by the pleasure.

He barley registered Dean retrieving the lube and coating his fingers with it.

Dean moved up to kiss him sweetly while sliding a finger inside of him. Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth while trailing his hands up and down his back.

A finger soon became three, and he was getting impatient as he thrusted down on Dean’s fingers while tightening his grip on Dean.

Dean seemed to catch on that he was ready, he removed his fingers gently and kissed him when he groaned at the loss.

Soon enough, Dean was sliding into him while trying to not put any kind of strain on Castiel’s leg. When he was all the way in, he rested his forehead against Castiel’s and they stared at each other, unable to look away.

Dean moved down to kiss him as he started to move gently inside him. Not rushing anything. Like he wanted Castiel to feel everything with no rush.

As he started to speed up his thrusts, they no longer were kissing, they were just sharing the same air while keeping their eyes locked. Pouring all the love they were feeling for each other into their gazes and their touches as they trailed their hands all over each other.

They came together with soft cries into each other’s mouths, and Dean collapsed right on top of him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths and taking each other in.

“Uhm, Dean?” Castiel called hesitantly.

“Hmm?”

“Body. Hurts. Being hit by a shield. Ow.”

Dean was still for a second, then shot up fast to move from on top of him.

“Sorry, sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” he rushed to check on him, already on the verge of panic.

“I’m fine. And no you didn’t hurt me. I just couldn’t take your weight for too long.” Castiel reassured him, scooting closer to him.

Dean sighed in relief and laid down again, resting his head on Castiel’s chest and curled up into him.

They were on the verge of sleep when they suddenly heard a banging sound coming from down the hall followed by a shout.

“Fuck, Tony!”

They both froze and looked at each other.

“Looks like Steve owes his own jar a dollar.” Dean chuckled uncomfortably as Tony started to answer to Steve’s shouts.

“I don’t think Steve would appreciate it if he found out how you knew that.”

“Well, I certainly don’t appreciate how I knew either.”

***

Tony was in his workshop next morning, trying to catch up on work, since he couldn’t do much in the past days, so he had to wake up a little earlier this morning.

He was too caught up in what he was doing he jumped when JARVIS’ voice called suddenly.

“Sir, Mr. Winchester is requesting entrance.” The AI announced.

Tony looked towards the glass doors, to see Castiel standing on his crutches, waiting.

“Open the freaking doors, JARVIS!” he called rushing to bring a chair over to the angel when the doors opened allowing him to step into the room. “Aren’t you supposed to stay in bed or something? If you needed me for anything you could have just asked JARVIS to call for me you didn’t have to come all the way down here.”

“It’s okay. I needed to be the one to come to you.” Castiel replied as he sat on the chair Tony had brought him.

“How did Dean even let you out of the bed?” he asked looking at him curiously.

“I sneaked out, taking the commotion in the kitchen as an advantage.”

“Wait, what is happening in the kitchen?”

“Well, Dean and Natasha are shouting at a very stubborn Steve who was planning to cook breakfast one-handed and absolutely refusing to let Natasha take his place at helping Dean with the cooking.”

“I should have locked the door of our room.” Tony sighed in frustration. Then paused as he recalled what Castiel just said. “Natasha can cook?”

“We certainly about to find out.” Castiel smirked at him, making Tony chuckle. Then they both were silent for a few seconds.

“What did you need, Cas?” Tony asked curiously, not understanding what Castiel could possibly need from him.

Castiel looked down as shame took over his face.

“I came to apologize, Tony.” He said guilt filling his voice. Tony’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I am sorry about the things I said to you in the gym. I truly am.”

“I know you are.” Tony replied, then looked Castiel up and down. “So, how long is it going to be until this leg is healed?”

“uhm, two weeks at most.” Castiel answered looking confused at the sudden change of topic.

“Good. You can’t go slacking off on my training for longer than this.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he stared at him with surprise.

“You still want me to train you?” Castiel asked in surprised confusion. “I am shocked that you even talk to me and you are telling me you still want to train?”

“Of course I do.” Tony just shrugged then looked at him seriously. “You were right. About every word you said. I shouldn’t put anyone in danger if my suit was damaged in anyway in battle because I can’t defend myself without it. I can’t do this to Steve and the rest of the team. Your words might have been delivered by anger but I needed to hear them. So thanks.”

Castiel blinked at him in shock for a moment.

“You are welcome?” Castiel said, still looking like he had no idea what’s going on anymore.

Tony just smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s go up to them to make sure no one murdered the other.”

***

Much later that day, the team was witnessing a rather entertaining argument between Tony and Steve.

“Dammit, Tony! Why did you tell them?” Steve scowled at Tony.

“I didn’t tell anyone! Why would I taint the pure picture they painted for you in their heads?” Tony rolled his eyes at him.

“Then how did they knew?”

“You are not exactly quiet in bed, guys.” Clint cut in with an awkward smile.

“Yeah, all of us heard how you swore like a true Brooklyn born soldier in bed.” Natasha smirked at him as the others nodded along, looking completely uncomfortable.

“It is true! I heard it too. You have quite a colorful vocabulary, my friend.” Thor announced with a grin.  

Steve’s face colored ten different shades of red as he sank into the couch, obviously trying to disappear into it.

“The swear jar is still going to be a thing, isn’t it?” Dean asked looking at him in amusement.

   Steve glared at him but nodded that yes, it is still a thing, making them groan.

Dean pulled out six dollars from his pocket and put them inside the stupid jar that was on the coffee table, then turned to raise an eyebrow at Natasha who rolled her eyes and got up to pay up too.

They all turned to look at Steve expectedly, who sighed and pulled a twenty and put it inside. Tony blinked silently at him and Steve groaned pulling out five dollars to join the twenty, and they all burst into laughter at his red face while Tony leaned in against his unbroken arm with a cheeky grin.

After they calmed down, Dean shared a glance with Castiel and Sam and faced the others with a grin.

“We have something for you guys.” he announced excitedly.

They looked at them with confusion as they pulled out six weird looking keys and gave each one of them a key.

“What is that?” Steve asked curiously.

“Well, the keys to the bunker, of course.” Dean said with a nonchalant shrug as of it wasn’t a big deal.

The team froze as they stared at them with wide eyes.

“You are serious?” Tony asked with a slacked jaw.

“Of course we are. It is your home too now.” Sam grinned while Castiel smiled warmly.

“Wow, guys that’s.. I don’t know what to say.” Steve shook his head with an unbelieving smile.

“You don’t need to say anything. You opened your home for us. Now it is our turn.” Castiel replied warmly.

“That means I can barge in while you guys here to steal one of the cool things back in the bunker?” Clint asked with a smirk.

“I already regrets giving you a key.” Dean groaned and they all laughed again.

Apparently, no matter what happens between them, their family only manages to get stronger. And nothing can change that.

After a few days, they managed to capture the bank guy. And they watched the police take him away, no hard feelings between each other, they were proven yet again that their family is unbreakable. No matter what they face.

  

 

      

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell what you think!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next part! Hopefully it will be a long multi-chaptered one.


End file.
